


A Trip To The Nurse's Office

by peachmillky



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cuteness, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmillky/pseuds/peachmillky
Summary: After Ibuki got hit with a baseball, she goes to the nurse and has a cute scene





	A Trip To The Nurse's Office

One year before the tragedy

After school, Ibuki was dragged to the nurse's office due to some certain baseball player accidentally hitting the ball to the head. Which was really Ibuki's fault since she was cutting through the baseball field in the first place. 

She was laying on the bed with an ice pack over her head. The musician had some consciousness, but she was basically mumbling something about girls with cute breasts. 

Mikan, the nurse, giggled softly at what she was mumbling. She gently nudged on Ibuki to check if she was okay and ready to leave. 

As if someone shot her, Ibuki sprang up and screamed, causing the nurse to scream and slightly cry. 

"I'm so sorry, Miss Ibuki! Please forgive me!" Mikan apologized. The musician laughed when realizing the situation before replying, "Nah, nah, it's fine. Ibuki isn't mad!"

The nurse rubbed her eyes and looked at her. "Y-You aren't?," She asked, "Thank you, thank you!" The nurse jumped on her and hugged her tightly. 

The musician smiled and returned the hug before groaning, remembering that her head was hurting. 

Mikan pulled away. "I'll go get you some medicine!" She said and dashed off to the medicine cabinets and pulled out the pain killer bottle. 

She brought it back to her and handed three pills to her. Ibuki took them, nearly choking on them though. 

Ibuki jumped up and grabbed on to the nurse. "Thank you, miss nurse!" The musician said, earning a blush from Mikan. 

"N-No! Th-Thank you!" Mikan giggled and hugged her, only to have Ibuki snuggle up against her breasts, mumbling how cute they were.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to do, despite not being a true plot to it. Anyways, if you happen to see an error feel free to tell me so I can fix it! ^_^


End file.
